


Distance

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Another breakup fic.





	

From:Lukas   
Come over   
We need to talk 

Philip stared down at the text before looking back up at Lukas' door. He reached out to knock but stopped and wrapped his hand around the knob instead. He twisted it, letting out a sigh. Why did Lukas always leave the door unlocked?

Philip ran his fingers through his hair as he walked up the stairs, looking at the pictures hanging up. All of them had Lukas' mom in it and for a few seconds Philip smiled, he always felt closer to Lukas when he saw things like this. Bits and pieces of what make Lukas... Lukas.

Philip makes it to the top of the steps faster than he wanted to. He walked towards the door, sighing when he sees that it's cracked. He pushed the door open, slowly, praying that Lukas has his headphones on. 

He bit his lip, smiling a little when he sees Lukas. He was spread out on the bed, his phone resting on his chest, his legs spread just wide enough for Philip.

Philips mind gets the best of him as he climbs onto the bed, dragging his lips across Lukas' upper chest before moving in to kiss him.

"Dude, what the hell?" Lukas sat up, shoving Philip off him and God, it feels just like that night at the cabin.

"I thought.." Philip trailed off, backing up so he could climb off the bed. He didn't want to be here anymore. He rather be back in that stupid child protection service car than here. Philip shrugged, pulling his jacket tighter onto him.

Lukas scoffed, sitting up so his back was flat against the headboard, crossing his arms. "God.." He rubbed his face. "I didn't call you for that."

Philip nodded, mumbling a sorry that he was sure Lukas didn't hear. "What.. what do you need then?" Philip hated himself because he knew whatever came out of Lukas' mouth next he'd do.

"We should just be friends."

Except for that.

"What?" Philip looked up at Lukas, walking towards the bed. "Why?" 

"I'm not that guy." Lukas muttered, looking at the wall. "I'm with Rose."

"Lukas.." Philip shakes his head. "You've got to be kidding me. You're... you're into me, you've been into me, you kissed me!" His voice got louder. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. 

"Yeah? I wish I hadn't!" Lukas yelled, sitting up as straight as possible.

Those words were like a punch in the stomach and Philip was sure if Lukas had said them louder he'd be doubled over. 

"You.." Philip looked down, nodding. "Okay.. yeah.. that's okay." He forced a smile, rubbing the back of his neck, looking back up at Lukas.

His face had changed. It was hard around the edges but now it was soft.. and it looked like Lukas felt bad. 

"You gonna still film my stuff?" He asked, rubbing his legs.

Philip nodded and he wanted to throw up. Why was he going through with this? Why was he letting Lukas make him feel this way?

Lukas forced his own smile. "That's goo-" 

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Kissing me... what you said.. do you really wish you hadn't?" Philip kept his eyes on Lukas the entire time, hoping he could read him, hoping he'd see some kind of emotion. Maybe even a small smile.. a sign he liked it.

"Yes." Lukas said harshly, standing up, walking towards Philip.

Philip felt a few tears fall but he wiped them away with his sleeve. These past two months had been a lie. Lukas didn't want it. It was probably just some pity kiss and guilt.

"You.. you fuck me up." Lukas was now in front of Philip, looking down at him. "I'm only happy when I'm around you now.. and people are starting to notice.." He held Philips hands, smiling a little. "Can't sleep either... especially when we fight... I pace around.. actually.. and worry that it's gonna end and you're gonna leave.. but that's... that's good, right? I can't keep hurting you if you're gone.. so yeah, I do regret kissing you." 

Philip stared at him, squeezing his hands. "What?" 

"Is that all you know how to say?" Their chests were inches apart and Lukas' hand was on the back of Philips neck. "I need you to hate me."

"Why?"

"Because then you'll stay away. Because then I can't hurt you like I have been. Because then.. then you can.. find a nice boy.." As soon as Lukas said that his face changed. He looked hurt and scared and mad all at once. "And he can hold your hand in public.. and.." Lukas pecked Philips lips, just like the night in the cabin. "He'll kiss you, too.." 

Philip shook his head, pulling Lukas so they were pressed together. "Don't want another boy." He pressed his face to Lukas' chest. "Want you."

"I'm an asshole." Lukas scoffed, shaking his head.

"Yeah.." A small smile appeared on Philips lips. "But I'd rather be with an asshole that.." Philip kissed his collar, rubbing Lukas' arms. "I'd rather be with an asshole that I love than some nice dude that annoys me.." 

Lukas closed his eyes, pressing his nose to the top of Philips head. "Me too.."

"To what?"

"Don't make me say it, Philip."

"You just made me cry." 

"Philip.." Lukas sighed, wrapping his arms around him. 

"I love you.." Philip cupped Lukas' cheeks. 

"I love you, too." Lukas whispered, holding Philip tight.

Philip smiled, holding him, stroking his hair. "You don't need to.. ya know.. say it anywhere else.. right here's good.. it's enough." He kissed Lukas' chin. "Right here is perfect."

Lukas swallowed, nodding. "So.." 

"We're not just friends, right?" Philip slid his hands down Lukas' chest. "Because if we're just friends that'll be no more kissing." He raised an eyebrow.

Lukas rolled his eyes, grabbing Philips face, kissing him softly. "Yeah, we're..." He took a deep breath and Philip could tell he wasn't ready for that, he was barely able to say I love you.

"We're us." Philip smiled, kissing him again. "And I like us."

\- 

Two Weeks Later 

Philips head, rested on Lukas' shoulder as they walked through the woods back down towards the bike. 

"You wanna drive?" Lukas teased, elbowing him.

"Last time I drove I was going five miles per hour."

"And don't forget the time before where you screamed almost the entire time." Lukas grinned.

Philip slapped his arm. "It was scary, I never even had to drive a car, let alone some stupid motorcycle."

"Oh we're gonna crash on the way home." Lukas chuckled, walking over to his bike, grabbing his helmet.

"What? Why? I'll call Gabe." Philip said quickly, jogging towards Lukas.

"Nothings wrong with the bike, you just insulted it, so now it'll kill you."

"This isn't Christine, Lukas."

"That's a car. They have lower standards than bikes." Lukas wrapped his arms around Philips waist, kissing his cheek. 

Philip rolled his eyes, pushing at his chest. "Asshole."

"Mhm." Lukas kissed down his neck, slipping his hands under the hem of Philips shirt, making him squirm. "Your asshole."

Philip slapped his head. "Hey!" He whined, slapping his arms. "Your hands are cold."

Lukas just whined, biting at his neck. "Shut up."

"Make me." Philip mumbled, finally breaking free from Lukas' grip, smiling a little.

Lukas beamed, grabbing his hips, pulling him back against his chest, kissing Philip so hard that he whimpered. 

He pulled away, rubbing one thumb over Philips hip bone while the other hand played with Philips hair on the back of his head. "God, I love you." He mumbled, kissing his forehead.

Philip gasped, pressing closer and without missing a beat replying with, "I love you, too."


End file.
